DeForest Kelley
| Date of death = | Place of birth = Atlanta, Georgia, USA | Characters = Leonard 'Bones' McCoy | image2 = Leonard McCoy, 2267.jpg }} :"Non è veramente morto... finché lo ricordiamo." ::– DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del dottor "Bones" McCoy ( ) Jackson DeForest Kelley è stato famoso per il proprio ruolo nei panni di Leonard "Bones" McCoy, medico, in Star Trek: The Original Series. Ha anche doppiato lo stesso personaggio in The Animated Series e lo ha recitato di nuovo nei primi sei [[fim di Star Trek|film di Star Trek]]. È anche apparso nei panni di un anziano ammiraglio McCoy nel pilot di Next Generation . Parte del materiale filmico di Kelley da è stato usato nell'episodio di Deep Space Nine . Biografia Kelley era nato ad Atlanta, Georgia. Avendo sempre desiderato diventare medico ma avendo dovuto rinunciare a questa carriera per via della Grande Depressione, Kelley entrò invece nello show business iniziando come cantante con la Lew Forbes Orchestra ed alla radio. http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/obituary-deforest-kelley-1100057.html Nel 1937, Kelley si recò a Long Beach, California, per stare due settimane con uno zio. Quelle due settimane divennero un anno. Anche dopo esser ritornato in Georgia, decise che era la California il posto dove voleva stare. Durante il suo soggiorno in California, Kelley si unì ad un gruppo teatrale locale. Ivi incontrò Carolyn Dowling, che sposò nel 1945. Durante la seconda guerra mondiale, Kelley servì quale marinario addetto agli armamenti. Verso la fine della guerra, un talent scout della Paramount Pictures vide Kelley in un film di addestramento della Marina e gli fece fare un provino, che gli portò poi un contratto, nonché il ruolo nel suo primo film . In seguito, quello stesso anno, Kelley recitò con attori leggendari come e nella commedia musicale Variety Girl. Anche il futuro attore ospite della TOS Richard Webb recitò in quel film nel ruolo di se stesso. Kelley lavorò poi con i suoi futuri colleghi della TOS Jeff Corey e Whit Bissell nei ruoli di fuggitivi nel thriller del 1948 Canon City. Negli anni '50, apparve in piccoli ruoli non accreditati, tra cui The Men (1950), House of Bamboo (1955, con Biff Elliot) e The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956, con John Crawford e Kenneth Tobey). Ebbe, tuttavia, una parte più importante nel film noir del 1955 Illegal, insieme ai futuri attori di Star Trek Robert Ellenstein e Lawrence Dobkin. Verso la fine degli anni '50 e gli anni '60, lavorò principalmente in film western. Recitò il ruolo di nel famoso western del 1957 di Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, in cui apparvero anche i futuri colleghi Trek Whit Bissell e Kenneth Tobey. Curiosamente, Kelley aveva precedentemente recitato nel ruolo di in un episodio del 1955 di You Are There intitolato "The Gunfight at the O.K. Corral". Egli, ovviamente, ritornò all'O.K. Corral ancora una volta nell'episodio di Star Trek nel 1968, . Kelley apparve anche in altri western classici di Sturges, come The Law and Jack Wade (1958), Warlock (1959, con Whit Bissell, Paul Comi, Frank Gorshin, Roy Jenson, e Gary Lockwood) e Town Tamer (1965, con Richard Webb). Lavorò anche in qualche film non western in questo periodo, tra cui Where Love Has Gone (1964, con Whit Bissell e Anthony Caruso) e la commedia del 1965 Marriage on the Rocks, con Frank Sinatra e Dean Martin. Durante questo periodo, apparve in diverse serie televisive, tra cui Gunsmoke, Perry Mason, Death Valley Days, The Untouchables, e The Fugitive (in un episodio con Jason Wingreen). In un episodio del 1962 di Bonanza, Kelley recitò nel ruolo di un medico per la prima volta. In quell'episodio lavorò un altro attore che avrebbe recitato in Star Trek nei panni di un medico, John Hoyt. Nel 1963, Kelley apparve in un episodio de The Virginian con Brian Keith. Questo episodio, intitolato "Duel at Shiloh", venne montato insieme ad un altro episodio per produrre uno speciale televisivo dal titolo The Bull of the West, che andò in onda nel 1971. Nel 1963, Kelley apparve in un secondo episodio de The Virginian, questa volta con il futuro collega di Star Trek Leonard Nimoy, così come l'attore ricorrente Jim Goodwin. Quel lavoro vide Kelley interpretare un medico per la seconda volta. Nel 1964, Kelley era in cima della lista degli attori dello scrittore-produttore Gene Roddenberry per il ruolo del medico della nave in , il primo pilot di Star Trek. Tuttavia, il regista Robert Butler suggerì per il ruolo il veterano John Hoyt. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, p 37-38) Un anno dopo, Kelley fece una piccola apparizione nell'episodio pilota della serie di Roddenberry Police Story, insieme a Steve Ihnat, Malachi Throne, e Grace Lee Whitney. La serie non venne venduta ed il pilot andò in onda alla televisione nel settembre del 1967 (quando la seconda stagione di Star Trek era in produzione). Questo Police Story, tuttavia, non va confuso con una serie seguente della NBC dallo stesso titolo, nella quale Kelley apparve nel 1973. Quello stesso anno, Roddenberry volle che Kelley rimpiazzasse Hoyt per il secondo pilot di Star Trek, . Tuttavia, venne nuovamente escluso, questa volta dal regista James Goldstone, che volle Paul Fix per il ruolo. Alla fine, nel 1966, Roddenberry ingaggiò Kelley nei panni del nuovo capo chirurgo, Leonard McCoy per la serie regolare, a cominciare da . (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, p 75, 152) Apparve in molti pochi film dopo esser apparso come dottor McCoy; il suo unico film non-''Trek'' in seguito alla cancellazione di Star Trek è stato il B-movie di genere horror/fantascienza del 1972 Night of the Lepus, insieme ad un altro medico Trek, Paul Fix, e ad un gruppo di enormi conigli mutanti. Kelley continuò, tuttavia, a lavorare per la televisione, apparendo in serie come Ironside e Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (in un episodio con il summenzionato Paul Fix). Dopo che Star Trek riprese per il grande schermo con l'uscita di nel , Kelley accettò pochi altri ruoli. Il suo unico ruolo non-''Trek'' negli anni '90 (nonché l'ultimo prima della morte) è stata la voce del Viking I nel film animato The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Kelley si ritirò dalla recitazione a metà degli anni '90, e morì per un cancro allo stomaco l'11 giugno 1999, il primo membro del cast originale di Star Trek a morire. Gli sopravvisse Carolyn Dowling, sua moglie per quasi cinquantaquattro anni, che morì nell'ottobre del 2004. Diversi costumi ed accessori indossati da Kelley vennero venduti a It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay, tra cui la sciarpa usata in . Altre apparizioni File:Unrealmccoy.jpg|Creatura di M-113 (nella forma di McCoy) File:Leonard McCoy (mirror).jpg|Leonard McCoy (specchio) File:Vendorian posing as McCoy.jpg|Un Vendoriano (Nei panni di Leonard McCoy) Si veda anche *''DeForest Kelley: A Harvest of Memories'' *''From Sawdust to Stardust'' *''''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' *''Star Trek: Judgment Rites'' Collegamenti esterni * * * - foto, clip audio e trivia bg:ДеФорест Кели de:DeForest Kelley en:DeForest Kelley es:DeForest Kelley fr:DeForest Kelley nl:DeForest Kelley pl:DeForest Kelley uk:Дефорест Келлі Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest Kelley, DeForest